the toontown journey
by ICY GIRL1234
Summary: candy and lady have been kidnapped. join queen and the boingenfoot's on they're journey to save candy and lady. (rated T because I'm C-R-A-Z-Y!)
1. Chapter 1

hello toon's/readers! wellcome to... the toontown journey! (name will be fixed!) thanks for visiting and enjoy!

It was a normal day in toontown central, for little candy boingenfoot anyway.

Little Candy Boingenfoot's POV  
Hi! I'm Little Candy Boingenfoot. But call me candy. I have 55 laff points.  
I'm a pink monkey. My gags are the whole cream pie, the fire hose,  
the aoogah, the $5 bill, and the megaphone. I where the rainbow bow,  
the sound shirt, the sound pants, the purple boots, and the gag pack.  
My doodle's name is Abby. I have a big family, two sisters, two brothers,  
eight doodles, a mom, and a dad. My big sister is Lady Boingenfoot.

My little sister is Princess Pearl Boingenfoot. My big brother is  
Mister Buster Boingenfoot. My little brother is Silly Buster Boingenfoot.  
(My brothers like to bust cogs together) Everyday i go and bust some cogs  
with my sisters and my mom. Speaking of that i think when i introduced  
myself i was in the middle of a cog battle!

third person POV  
"Candy? CANDY? CANDY?! CANDY! HURRY UP!" Yells candy's mom.  
"Wait wha?" "Candy hurry! Get out of dream land now! We're in a cog  
battle!" "Oh ok mom! Sorry i was introducing myself to the readers!"  
"Readers? Whatever! Just hurry! Throw some random pie!" "Ok ok!"  
candy throws a cream pie slice and that does it. "Woo hoo! We did it!"  
"Lets go restock our gags. And Pearl? Go turn in your toontask." "Ok mommy!"

"Hey mom?" "Yes candy?" "Mind if i go check on abby and hang out with my friends?" "Not a bit. Go ahead." "Thanks! See you guys later!" "Ok candy" Candy  
telleported home, fed Abby, and is now going to hang out with her friends.  
But that's when everything went wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Candy's POV  
"Hmm who should i invite to my party? Olive, check. Jerry, check. Tom, check."  
"Who else? Captain Max, check. Zoe, check. umm... Midnight, check.  
Sir Max, check." "I think that's everybody! It will be kinda empty though..."  
"Oh well! A party's a party i guess!" I thought for a minute and said,  
"But maybe i should go make new friends." I went out of the party grounds to go  
fight some cogs, play on the trolley and other things. First i went on the trolley,  
i played match minnie with a pink rabbit.

"Hi, i'm Little Candy Boingenfoot. Call me candy. What's your name?"  
"Hi i'm Silly flower Happypop. But please call me flower" Said flower. "Hi flower. So after  
this game of match minnie that we're both failing at, wanna go fight the cogs?"  
"Sure i don't see why not! Just let me get gags. Meet ya on silly street!"  
"Ok flower! See ya in a minute!" I grabbed some gags quickly and ran to silly street.  
"Toon message: A cog invasion has begun!"  
"Toon message: Big wigs have taken over toontown!" "Uh oh, that's not good!" i said scared.  
Then i saw Flower running through the tunnel. "Hey Flower? Did you get the message?"

"Ya i did, I'm terrified! What do we do?" "Call some friends! I'll call my big sister.  
Who are you gonna call?" "I'll call my best friend ever, Max Sillyfoot!"  
"Ok just hurry! Also add me as a friend in case we go sad." "Ok done,  
Max is coming" "Same with my big sister, Lady Boingenfoot. I also called my  
mom." "Why?" "Reinforcement" "Hey Candy! What's up?" My big sis Lady said  
"Nothing much, except for the big wig invasion! Oh you said what's up?  
F-four b-big w-w-wigs!" I said. "Hello toons" Said big wig #1 with an evil grin  
on his face. "Hi Flo- AAAHHH! FOUR BIG WIGS?!"  
Said max with fear obvious in his voice so i called my mom

Whispers:  
Candy: Mom! come quick! four big wigs!  
Candy's mom(Queen Boingenfoot): I can't sweetie! I'm in a cog building!  
Candy: Mom just bail! Four big wigs! Need help!  
Queen: Ok ok i'll bail!  
Candy: Ok mom thanks. Love ya.  
Queen: Love ya to candy.

Queen's POV  
I bailed out of the five story cog building to help candy. I telleported to her.  
"Hi Ca- WHOA YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!." "Mom! Help! Max went sad already!"  
"Who's max?" "Doesn't mater right now! Just help us!" "That's it toons, Your history!" said one of the big wigs  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MOM! CALL EVERYBODY! THE COGS ARE  
TAKING US AWAY!" "I'll save you candy! I swear!"


End file.
